A Discovery of True Feelings
by Anastory
Summary: When Kagome gets a spell cast on her, Inuyasha realizes how much he cares for her. He also discovers that he may want to be more than just friends.


A Discovery of True Feelings  
  
Chapter 1: Thoughts & Wishes  
  
Author: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. I just write what I'd like to see happen or imagine what I think is going to happen.  
  
Okay.. This is my first ever fanfiction, so I hope everyone enjoys it!!! Sorry if I spell anything wrong, especially names. I'm not really good with the spelling of the names yet, and the Japanese words. So, I'm really sorry if I spell anything wrong! If I do spell something wrong, if you want, you can let me know how to spell it the right way when you send reviews! Also, sorry if I get ages wrong! Thank you!  
  
The eighteen-year-old girl woke from her peaceful sleep with a start. She groaned thinking of the day ahead. She had promised Inuyasha she would be gone no more than a week, yet she still had a lot more tests to take. Kagome started thinking up another curable disease for her absence from school. Her choices of illnesses were running thin, but she had to go back to Feudal Japan today, or face Inuyasha's temper yet again. She really didn't feel like getting into another debate with the dog demon. ' Why do things have to be so complicated? Not just in my family, school, and social lives, but in my love life as well?,' thought Kagome miserably. She hadn't yet forgotten about seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing in the forest. ' Why did Inuyasha need her anyway? She was after all, just a stupid shard detector, always in Inuyasha's way, needing his protection. Surely Inuyasha could find someone else to do her job, like Kikyo perhaps?' Kagome sat down on her bed and groaned inwardly. ' Why does everything have to be so confusing in MY life?,' she thought savagely. Momentarily forgetting her thoughts, Kagome looked at her clock. (*Author: I couldn't think of anything to make her forget her thoughts, so don't mind the weird transaction. *) "He's probably already worried!," Kagome angrily thought out loud. "Well, I guess I should get going then," she muttered to herself while getting up from her warm and comfortable bed. Kagome hurriedly changed into her school uniform, grabbed her pack that she always brought with her, and went downstairs.  
A few minutes later, she was jumping into the magical well that allowed her to time travel back to the past, having said goodbye to her mother, her grandfather, and her little brother Souta. "I hope he appreciates this.," Kagome muttered, thinking of the dog demon's to Kagome actually arriving in Feudal Japan when she said she would.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"She's probably going to be late AGAIN.," said Inuyasha, sitting beside Miroku and Shippo near the Bone-Eater's well, all waiting for Kagome to return.  
"You should really try to be nicer to her, Inuyasha.," replied Shippo. "She doesn't always have to come back you know." "I know I wouldn't want to come back if I had to deal with a jerk like YOU yelling at ME all the time."  
SMACK!!! Shippo went flying into a nearby tree trunk, and landed at the foot of it in a heap. Miroku shook his head and sighed. 'Inuyasha would never grow up, and Shippo would never learn not to make Inuyasha angry. Some things will never change.' Miroku turned his attention back to the scene in front of him. He watched as Shippo slowly got up from the ground, and made his way back towards Inuyasha and himself.  
"I'd be more careful of what you say to me, stupid brat, unless you want to go flying through the air again.," spat Inuyasha. Just then, Kagome clambered out of the well.  
"Hi guys!," she said cheerfully, coming over to them.  
"Kagome!," Shippo cried, and jumped into her arms wanting to be cuddled. Kagome rubbed behind his ears, and Shippo closed his eyes, thoroughly enjoying the attention. Miroku could tell Inuyasha was jealous. He knew Inuyasha had feelings for Kagome, even though Inuyasha would always deny it.  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, as he watched Shippo lean back in Kagome's arms with his eyes closed. ' How could Kagome think that little fox brat was cute?,' he thought bitterly.  
"Should we head back to the village to get Sango, and then head out?," suggested Miroku. Inuyasha nodded.  
"Fine." They all headed back to Kaede's hut, where they were to meet Sango, who had been resting.  
About ten minutes later they were starting out on a new adventure to find the next Shikon jewel shard.  
  
Four hours later.  
  
"Where are we going, anyway?," asked Sango, who had since rejoined the group, along with Kirara, before they left.  
"There's rumor of a youkai carrying a jewel shard not far from where we are now.," remarked Inuyasha.  
"How long away are we, Inuyasha?," asked Miroku.  
"About a couple of hours; why?," replied Inuyasha curiously.  
"It looks as if a bad thunderstorm is coming in."  
"Keh."  
"I suggest we find shelter if this is the storm Kaede-baba warned us about.," said Miroku. Inuyasha grunted.  
"I agree houshi-sama.," replied Sango. "It looks as if it's going to be really bad."  
"Really?," replied Shippo in a tiny voice. "I don't like storms." "They scare me." Inuyasha snorted.  
"You're afraid of everything, brat!"  
"I am not!"  
"Don't worry, Shippo, I'm sure the storm won't be that bad.," soothed Kagome. She turned to Miroku. "How far is it to the nearest village?"  
"Not that far." "If we hurry, we could be there in about fifteen minutes." Kagome nodded.  
"I think we should start heading that way, just in case the storm is as bad as Kaede said." "What do you think, Inuyasha?"  
"Keh!" "Weak humans." "Can't even handle a little rain.," he muttered to himself. And with that, he started walking, leading the group to a small village. Kagome smiled. 'Inuyasha and his temper; he could be such a jerk sometimes.' 'So then,' she wondered, 'why did she love him so much?'  
  
Author: Okay. That was the end of chapter one. Hope everyone enjoyed it! Reviews at ana11891@cox.net! Thanks! 


End file.
